Hey Lucy
by WynterRae
Summary: He loved you, but I carried you. Now you're gone...


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Hey Lucy by Skillet. I publish this for fun not money.**

**Enjoy! Please review**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Lucy, I remember your name<br>I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

He sat down beside her grave and laid the roses down gently. Tears started forming in his eyes despite his best efforts.

_I'm in the grass on my knees; wipe the leaves away  
>I just came to talk for a while<em>

Kneeling up he brushed the leaves from her gravestone and smiled.

"I just wanted someone to talk to Lucy. There are some things I need to get off my chest."

_I got some things I need to say_

He smiled at the sky as the tears ran down his cheeks. "He doesn't understand as well as you. I know he tries but he didn't carry you… Sure he lost you too, but I carried you."

Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<p>

He looked down and sobbed. He just wanted to hold his baby one last time.

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
>back at me<em>

She was the most beautiful baby in the world. His blond hair and his lovers bright green eyes. She had grown up so fast. One minute she was crawling the next she was running.

_Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<em>

When she was diagnosed with leukemia he died inside. His baby was dying slowly and no one could stop it. They went to a million healers and spent so much money only to be told it wouldn't go away.

_I've gotta live with the choices I made  
>and I can't live with myself today<em>

It started getting bad when she got to the age of 7, so bad that she had to be on life support. He had made the worst decision he could have, he pulled the plug. At the time he told himself that it was for the best, to end her suffering and theirs, but it hurt worse every day.

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday

On August 5th she would have been 8. His lover had said not to recognize it, that it would just hurt more. He couldn't though…

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
>I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance<em>

"Everyone tells me that saying your name will help me heal but it hurts Lucy. If I had known… if I had known…" He broke down sobbing

_But all I got are these roses to give  
>and they can't help me make amends<em>

She always loved seeing roses around the house, said they reminded her that love was real.

Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
>back at me<p>

He laid down beside her and cried, "Come back my angel."

_Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>I've gotta live with the choices I made  
>And I can't live with myself today<em>

"I'm so sorry."

Here we are  
>now you're in my arms<br>I never wanted anything so bad

For a moment he could hear her giggle, for a moment he could feel her in his arms.

_Here we are  
>for a brand new start<br>living the life that we could've had_

For a moment he saw her grow up, for a moment he was happy again.

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
>me and Lucy never wanna end<p>

For a moment they loved and laughed, for a moment he still had a family.

_Just another moment in your eyes  
>I'll see you in another life<br>in heaven where we never say goodbye_

"I'll come see you soon. Then we'll be father and daughter forever."

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
>Here we are for a brand new start<br>Got to live with the choices I've made  
>And I can't live with myself today<p>

He got up slowly and smiled down at her. "I promise we'll see each other soon. Then I'll be happy."

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
>Me and Lucy never wanna end<br>Got to live with the choices I've made  
>And I can't live with myself today<p>

He slowly walked home and into the old Victorian house. Smiling at his lover he hugged him tight, then without a word he went upstairs and curled up in bed; missing the look of agony on Harry's face.

"I miss her too Draco. I love you." He whispered as he closed the door gently.

Hey Lucy, I remember your name


End file.
